


Without love it cannot be seen

by orphan_account



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Interpretación personal en base al ???? del Episodio 5 de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez, en el fondo de su pecho, hubiera deseado que esos momentos durasen para siempre. </p><p>Aún si no era lo correcto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without love it cannot be seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/gifts).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como nada relativo a la serie Umineko no Naku Kori ni. Yo solo soy dueña de este intento de drabble que nació de mi necesidad de contar una verdad como la he construido.
> 
> Porque Beatrice merece que sus pensamientos en esos momentos puedan leerse, aún ni no están en rojo, y muchas personas lo pasen por alto.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

A veces, sencillamente, se preguntaba si podría con eso. Permanecer impávida, con una sonrisa cínica, actuando, mintiendo. Guiando. Observándolo equivocarse, caer, llorar y desesperarse. Ver su dolor y su inocencia y burlarse de ella cuando internamente, prefería verlo maldiciéndola o negándola.

Como en ese momento.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡NO ME JODAS, NO ME JODAS, NO ME JODAS! ¡BRUJA! ¡NO HAY MANERA EN QUE PUEDA DESCONFIAR DE ALGUIEN DE MI FAMILIA! ¡DARÉ VUELTA EL TABLERO Y DESTROZARÉ TODAS TUS MENTIRAS!

Reírse de él era sencillo, hacerlo creer que era desalmada, aún más. Era incapaz de ver en la verdad y las ilusiones, y parecía abrazar con gusto una mentira velada que una verdad dolorosa. Y aunque hubiera deseado dejarlo en paz por el resto de la eternidad y que disfrutara del purgatorio como merecía, era imposible si su alma no descansaba por desear aclarar eso. Lo conocía.

Aún si conocerlo hacía todo más doloroso.

-Hoh, entonces dime, Ushiromiya Battler. ¿Cómo podría alguien que no usara magia cometer esos asesinatos? –rió, fuerte y torcida, agitando apenas la pipa para dejar salir un humo dorado que pareció incluso burlarse del otro, mientras ambos esperaban un té que ya era tradición entre ellos.-Dime. Vaaaaaamos. ¿Cómo pudieron entrar a asesinar a Ushiromiya Eva y Ushiromiya Hideyoshi? ¿Mh? Déjame escuchar esa verdad que amaré destruir.

Llevaban…demasiado tiempo en eso. En un mundo donde esas percepciones no existían, Battler realmente no había caído en la cantidad de años que llevaban enfrentándose. Años donde una realidad no se había detenido, y una niña lloraba por su familia perdida y rogaba que su hermano pudiese regresar. Lo sabia bien.

Las almas condenadas al purgatorio tenían el derecho a oír las oraciones que recitaban en su nombre.

Pero dejarle a Battler oír a Ange llamándolo entre sollozos solo haría que dejara de pensar cuando pensar era vida, independientemente del motivo.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES INTENTAR CONFUNDIRME PARA GANAR! –lo vio bufar, revolviéndose el cabello y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, quedándose mirando un tablero donde las piezas negras estaban por engullir la única blanca que tenía acorralada contra una esquina. Impoluta, pero solitaria.- ¡Es inútil, completamente inútil! ¡Repite en rojo! ¡Todos fueron asesinados!

-Me niego.

¿En verdad….aún no veía a través siquiera del primer amanecer? Intentó, por todos los medios, no demostrarlo en su rostro. El humo ayudaba, y Ronove parecía demasiado entrenado en aparecer en el momento justo.

El té marcaba una ligera pausa, como una tregua que no había sido acordada, pero que existía desde siempre. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que cada palabra que negaba su existencia creaba un dolor agudo en lo más profundo de su pecho, amaba poder hablar así con él.

Sabía bien que no la recordaba.

Sabía bien que para él, esa era la primera vez que se veían.

 _Sabía que no debería esperar más allá de eso_.

-Daré un rojo mejor. Eres un incompetente.-escuchar su chillido y como masticaba las galletas recién horneadas intentando pensar, mirando el tablero… era algo que no deseaba perder.

Tenia… _**miedo**_. Aún si Battler no podía verlo.

De perder esa amistad que estaban volviendo a tener.

De perderle otra vez.

-Vaaaaaamos ¿No dijiste que me matarías? Kyahahaha, eres un mentiroso. Ni esta ni tus otras promesas podrás cumplir.

Mil años esperó con el dolor en lo profundo del pecho.

Pelear un poco más soportando esa carga era algo que haría hasta que no pudiera más. Porque Battler necesitaba descubrir su verdad, sin oírla de nadie más, ni ser influenciado.

Si debía morir para eso, era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

_Porque sin amor, no se puede ver._


End file.
